


Solangelo Highschool AU

by Animefreak424



Category: Solangelo Highschool AU
Genre: Abuse, BoyxBoy, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefreak424/pseuds/Animefreak424
Summary: Nico Di Angelo got a new  neighbor, will solace is going through troubles at home, he just moved from California to New York. His neighbor is a hot 18 year old, with raven black hair. When things take a turn for the worst.. find out what happens





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nicos pov

Nico woke up, to his sister Bianca knocking on his bedroom door.

" Nico, come on. It's time to get up for school, we are going to be late." Nico let out a groan." I'll be right there" he told his sitter while he was he was getting out of bed. Nico walked to the bathroom to get in the shower, when he catches his reflection in the mirror. His Raven hair was sticking up every witch way, his eyes had dark bags under them, from lack of sleep. Making him look weary.

Nico sighed as he took his. Black boxers off and turned on the shower. He tested the water and when it was nice and steamy he stepped in. When the water touched his skin he let out a low moan. He loved the way the water felt on his sore muscles.

After rising off Nico got out of the shower. He put on a black Panic at The Disco T-shirt, black skinny jeans. Which his back and red converses. He stood in front of the mirror, running his fingers through his shaggy hair, which was a little below his ears. He gave himself a a thumbs up in the mirror before going down stairs.

When he got down stairs, Bianca was sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes and bacon. Nico slowly walked over with a mischievous smile on his face, and swiped a piece of bacon off her plate.

"HEY!" Bianca yelled at him. "get your own!" Bianca said trying to snatch it back from him, but he had already ran to the other side of the table." You snooze you lose." He looked at her and age the piece of bacon. He went and grabbed a pancake folded it, and stated eating it like a sandwich.

Bianca scrunch her nose up in distaste. " that's not how you eat a pancake Nico." Nico rolled his eyes " this is how I eat my pancakes" Bianca just shook her head. Nico pulled out his phone, it was 6:30. They had 5 minutes before the bus got here. " well, I guess it's time for us to go. Or we will miss the bus if we don't hurry." Bianca looked at her phone and nodded, " yea, let's get going."

Nico grabbedanother pancake and put it in his mouth, so he could put his black aviator jacket on. He sling his back pack on his right shoulder and started to walk out the front door, with Bianca right behind him. He took the pancake out of his mouth eating a bite of it.

" Hey, Nico?" He turned around and looked at her. " what's up?"

"Who's that?" Bianca asked nodding her head to the drive way. "Do u know who's standing at the end of the drive way?" Nico looked to where Bianca had nodded her head, and froze in place. Nicos mouth went dry, a lump forming in his throat as he looked at the drive way.

Standing by the mail box was a boy, around the same as him, with a mop of blond curly hair that fell right above his ears. Who was absolutely gorgeous. He was rocking back and forth on his feet, listening to music on his phone.

"Nico? Nico, are you okay? You zoned out there for a minute." Bianca said giving him a smug smile. "Huh? Uh. Year I'm fine.."Nico looked at her with a smile.

Bianca pointed to the boy again. " do you know him?" Nico shook his head. " I've never seen him before, trust me if I had, I wouldn't have forgotten." Bianca chuckled, and he realized what he had said a little to late. Nico felt a blush crawl up his face and he looked down at his shoes.

Bianca clapped him on the back "come on, let's go the bus will he here any minute."

Nico walked up beside the boy. The blond hair boy turned and looked over at him. Nicos breathe caught on his throat when he seen the most gorgeous electric blue eyes he'd ever seen before.

The blue eyed boy smiled at him, he took his head phones out of his ears. "Hey" he said holding out his hand. " I'm will solace."

Nico just stared at it for a minute before Bianca elbowed him in the side. "Hi, I'm Bianca Di Angelo." Pushing Nico our of the way and shaking wills hand. "This is my twin brother Nico." Nico nodded his head, not being able to form words. Looking down at his feet, with a blush creeping up on his face again.

What was wrong with him? He never blushed before. Just one look into wills eyes has him blushing like a grade schooler.

"Well i guess we will see you around then." Bianca said, while pulling him on the bus. Nico hadn't even realized that the bus had gotten there, he had been to busy staring down at his feet like a idiot. He didn't understand why he was acting this way. Why he couldn't stop himself from blushing. He never acted this way before.

Bianca led him to a seat in the back of the bus, and pushed him into it. He gave her a sneer and sat up. " was that really necessary?" She just chuckled and got in the seat in front of him.

Nico took out his head phones and started unraveling them. " hey Nico?" Nico looked up and saw no other then Will Solace standing at his seat. " can I sit here?" Will had a big smile on his face, his electric blue eyes sparkled, and seemed to look right through him. " uh.. uh.. yea."

Nico hurriedly put his head phones in, and tried to ignore will and Bianca chitchatting back and forth. He was ready to hurry and get to school.

Wills POV

Will sat beside Nico, on the school bus. Today was his first day at school and he was excited to start.

Will was sitting beside the most beautiful man he has ever seen, that shaggy black hair, them dark brown eyes reminded him of a Hearst's bar.

Will had tried talking to Nico, but it seemed he wasn't listening to him. Will thought " with my luck he will be straighter then a bored. Oh well." Will turned away from Nico and saw a girl in front of him looking at him.

" hey, Will right? Are you knew here? I've never seen you before."

Will glanced up and seen a girl sitting in front of him. She had pretty raven long hair and brown eyes that reminded him of Nicos." He didn't remember were he seen her at, but he recognized her from somewhere. So he decided not to ask her name, he didn't want to be rude.

" yea, I just moved from California, today will be my first day. The girl perked up" where in California? Nico and I took a vacation there last year, we have some family over there."

Will smiled at her, he missed his home a lot, he didn't want to move, but after what happened to his brother... No he won't think about it. The last thing he wanted is to break down on the bus. " I'm from Los Angeles, this is kinda a big change for us." Moving to New York had been spare of a moment thing, his dad had gotten a job promotion, and grabbed onto it with both hands. We started packing the next day.

" well Will, it was nice to meet you, and I hope you like it here at Olympus high." The girl got up and started walking down the all until she stepped and smiled back at him. " my name is Bianca by the way. In case you forgot. " she turned around and walked off the bus."

Will stood up and grabbed his backpack out of the seat, when he realized Nico had fallen asleep, with his head against the bus window; his short legs was pulled up and was against the bus seat, so he was laying as comfortably as u can in a bus seat.

Will smiled down at him, he looked like a little punk angel. His face was relaxed and he looked so peaceful.

Will have a low chuckle, and gently shook the boy. Nico didn't budge, Will looked around, it was just him and will on the bus now, Will shook him again. Nico opened his eyes and looked around, when his eyes landed on Will he slowly stood up.

Will smiled down at nico when he realized Nico, was 5"10 to his 6"3.

Nico cleated his throat. " thanks, for uh.. waking me up.." he mumbled. He slid passed Will and walked down the isle. He looked back when he got to the door. " are you coming?" Nico asked Will.

Will smiled brightly and walked out of the bus with Nico.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nicos POV

1st and 2nd period went by in a blur. All he could think about was the electric blue eyes, and the way that big smile made his stomach do flip flops. He still has skeleton butterfly’s in the pit of his stomach every tine he thinks about will. When they got off the bus he had shown will to the office, So will could get his schedule and stuff, there hadn’t been any talking, they had walked in a awkward silence.

Nico felt guilty for leaving Will all by himself, but Ms. Dobbs who was the Receptionist, told him to go to class before he was late. He had 5 minutes to get to class. Nico guesses that today was just his weird 5 minute day.nico had nodded, and looked at Will with a sad expression on his face. Before nodding and heading to class. 

Thinking back, Nico should have stayed with Will. He had a bad feeling and he didn’t understand why.

When 5th period rolled around Nico was really worried. He hadn’t seen that mop of curly blond hair anywhere today, he hadn’t seen will at lunch either. He didn’t even know what grade he was in. Nico was a senior, and would turn 18 next Thursday. November 17th. He had figured Will was either a Junior or a senior, considering his height , and the fact he didn’t look young enough to be a freshmen.

“Hey, Nico!” He turned around and seen Bianca running up to him. “Hey, sis. What’s up?” She smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his waste. Nico warped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. Bianca was 5”3 she cane down to the middle of his chest, he enjoyed calling her short stuff, for kicks giggles.

“Nothing much, wanna go get ice cream after school?” Nico chuckled, Bianca would eat ice cream 24/7, if there dad would let her.

“Sure short stuff. Is Jason going with us?” Bianca beamed brightly. Jason grace was Bianca’s boyfriend, they had been dating for 4 months now, but Bianca spends every minute she can with him. 

“Yep! We are gonna try out, that new ice cream shop, called Milky Moos.”

Nico just shook his head as the bell rang.” Alright let’s get to class okay?”

As they started to walk to there 5th period class, when Nico heard something coming from the bathroom when they passed it.

Nico stopped and looked at the bathroom, he didn’t hear anything. “Hmm, must be my head playing with me.” Nico started walking again. They got to there Ancient Greek class when he realized he forgot his text book.

“Hey, Bianca I’ll be back. I forgot my text book.” 

Bianca tolled her eyes, “u’d forget your head if it wasn’t attached to your shoulders.” Nico just shook his head and walked down the deserted hallway.

.... 

When Nico passed by the bathroom again, he suddenly stopped when he heard a loud crash.

Music turned around and ran into the bathroom. What he saw made his stomach lounge in his throat.

Will was laying in the middle of the bathroom floor, with someone leaning over him.

The guy was 3x Nicos size, and was getting ready to kick Will in th stomach, when Nico ran up and punched the guy as hard as he could in the face, hearing a “crunch” the guy howled in pain, Cupping his face. Nico then took his leg and kicked him between his legs. The guy fell down, groaning and crying.

Nico ignored the guy. And leaned down over Will. Will had blood dripping out of his beautiful mouth. He was laying sprawled out on the bathroom floor, unconscious. His hair was dark, from being wet, his shirt was soaked. It loooed like someone had threw a bucket of water on him.

Nuevo gently shook his shoulder “Will, are you okay?” As soon as he asked he new Will wasn’t okay. Will didn’t move, he didn’t show any signs that he had even heard Nico. Will was out cold.

Will was about 4 heads taller than him, but Nico didn’t care. He scooped him up bridle style. Nico looked down at Will, he adjusted Will. So that Wills head was laying on his shoulder. 

Nico thought to himself as he started walking to the nurses office.  
‘Why did they do this to Will?’Nico had only a small conversation with him but he didn’t see why anyone would hurt will.’

Nico softly kicked the door to the nurses office so the nurse would come and open it. Nurse sally opened the door with a smile on her face, but it faded fast into a frown when she seen Nico holding will. “Nico? What happened? Who is this?” Nurse sally asked as she led them into her office.

Nico laud Will down on the table, so nurse Sally could look at Will. 

“ I have know Idea what happened, I heard a noise from the bathroom. I ran in and seen this guy about to kick Will, he was unconscious when I got there.” The nurse looked over at Will with concern about n her face.

She nodded her head “ what’s his last name? Do you happen to know?” Nico looked down at Will. And put his hand over wills hand. Nico gave a small sigh “ his name is Will Solace. Today was his first day at school.”

Nurse Sally winced.” A very bad first day, if I don’t say so myself.” She looked down. Looking at Their hands. She gave a small smile, before looking away. 

“ okay Nico. I am going to need you to step outside, so I can take a look at him okay?”Nico gave a small squeeze to wills hand letting go. 

Nico wanted to argue, but knew there wasn’t a point. He wouldn’t win against Nurse Sally. Plus, she couldn’t look at Will if he was still in the room. So Nico hung his head and sighed. 

“Yes ma’am,” Nico slowly walked outside looking back. Taking another look at Will and blaming himself for letting will get hurt. If he wouldn’t have left him, none of this would have happened. 

....

Wills POV

Nico had dropped Will off at the office, after that lady told Nico to go to class. Will got a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, when Nico had looked back at him. Nico didn’t look like he wanted to leave, but after a minute Nico had nodded and walked out and left Will all alone in the office.

The receptionist Will thought Nico had said her name was Ms.Dobbs. She came around the counter “hello, you must be Will Solace. have you already gotten your school tour?” Will shook his head, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable wishing Nico would have stayed, he didn’t know Nico that well. There was something about Nico that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Most of all it made him feel safe. Will hadn’t felt safe in a long time

 

Will shook it off, he tried to give Ms. Dobbs a smile, but it didn’t quiet reach his eyes. “No ma’am, I have not gotten a tour yet. I have come to get my schedule.” She just nodded, waving him over to the front of the counter.

Ms. Dobbs went back behind the counter.” So what classes have you decided to take? Advanced or Standard?” 

Will scratched the back of his head, he had been in Advanced classes since he was in the 9th grade. He wanted to do the best he could in school, so he could get into medical school.

“Advanced ma’am, I’m a senior. I don’t want to drop down.”

A few minutes later, he was walking down the hallway. Following Ms. Dobbs instructions to get to the student center. So he could get someone to show him around.

Will was very nervous, none of his other schools was like this. He always had to find his classes by himself, or he had asked one of his classmates or teachers where his next class was.

‘Maybe if he just went to his next class, he could just do that. Ask his teachers for help’ Will thought. It sounded like the perfect plan to him, except he didn’t know where his first class was.

Will sighed” oh well, you can do this will.” He whispered to himself. He walked into the student center as the bell to 2nd period rang. “ Great, I’ve already missed one class. I’m gonna be so behind.” He groaned.

 

Will looked around at his surroundings. He glanced over to the back corner to see the pretty girl with the raven colored hair, Bianca he thought. She was sitting a crossed from a 250lbs boy. Who had red hair with freckles over the bridge of his nose, down his neck and arms.

Will walked slowly over to the table.’ At least he knew someone’ he thought relieved. Some of the tension that Was on his shoulders fell away.

“ hey Bianca? You work in the student center?” Will asked with a big smile. Bianca looked up, shaking her head “ no, I help out sometimes, tutoring, helping freshmen’s with home work. The works, you know?” She said with a shirt: she looked at the boy in front of her, gave a forced smile. Will could tel she didn’t like him much, he had respect for someone who could put their feelings aside to help them.

“Lucas, we will have to continue this later, okay? Will here is new, I have to show him around.” Lucas nodded at Bianca, without looking at her. Lucas started to pack up his stuff, when Bianca said “ I’ll be right back, let me go get my stuff.” She gave him a smile that showed her perfect white teeth, with a wink.

When Bianca was gone Will looked back at Lucas. Who was glaring at him.

Will put on a forced smile like Bianca did. “ what’s up, man? I’m sorry for interrupting you too.” Will took a step back when Lucas stepped closer to him, Lucas was clinching and unclenching his fists like he wanted to hit something. 

Will wasn’t scared, he just didn’t want to get into a fight with this god guy on his first day. 

“ I saw the way you looked at her.” Lucas growler out. “ I saw her wink at you, I swear if your trying to steal Bianca from me. You will regret it.”

Will stares at him in shock, Girlfriend? This guy is was in love with Bianca. The way Bianca had treated Lucas just now, he new she wasn’t his girlfriend, this guy was crazy.

“Man, I’m not trying to steal Bianca from you-“ Will started to say, when he was cut off.

“DONT LIE TO ME!” Lucas got in his face. Will at a list of words, what do you do in a situation like this? He didn’t even like Bianca like that. He didn’t date girls, he was 100% gay.

Will back up slowly, his hands up. That was when Bianca came back out. “ hey, Will I’m ready. You ready to go-“ she looked up and saw Lucas glaring at him.

Will gave her a sheepish smile” yes let’s go.” She gave him a confused look “ everything okay here?”

Lucas looked at her like nothing had just happened, “ yea, everything is fine. I’m going to class.”. Lucas glared at Will again. “ see you later, Bianca.”

Will felt a chill go down his spine,Lucas had seemed like he was pointing the words at him.

 

Will gone a nervous chuckle. Bianca stepped beside Will as they walked out of the student center. “What was that all about?” Bianca asked him with concern in her voice.   
“Nothing we was just taking.” Will said not looking at Bianca.

 

Bianca looked at him “mmhmm.” She said not believing him, but not wanting to push him. “Well let’s get on with this tour” she said smiling up at Will.

....

5th period had rolled around before Will and Bianca, has knew it. They had missed lunch missed 4 class periods. They hadn’t realized it until Bianca seen Nico walking out of his History class. 

“Well I will see you later? Do you know where everything is now?” Bianca looked up at him. Will smiled down at her.” Yea I think I got it. Thank you for your help, it was nice hanging out with you.” Bianca gave him a smile, hugging him. Running off to catch up with Nico.

Will had just pasted the History class Nico had just came out of when he turned a corner, catching Nico standing in front of a bathroom with Bianca beside him, looking confused before he started walking down the hallway again. 

Will had just past the bathroom when someone grabbed him arm, pulling him into the bathroom.

Will came gave to face with Lucas.

Lucas slammed him up against the wall, getting way to close to Wills face. “ I told you I’d see you later, I’ve been following you and Bianca around for hours. Just waiting for the right time to grab you.”

 

Will put his hands up “ man I don’t have a problem with you, let’s settle this like adults,” 

Lucas punched the wall beside Wills head, “ shut up, you little puck! Bianca is mine.”

Will was getting fed up now, there was no talking his way out of this fight. Will ducked as Lucas fist came flying at his face, Will rolled, jumping to his feet, swinging around punching Lucas in the face. Lucas fell back, falling into a bathroom stall.

Lucas roared, lunging at Will. Grabbing Will by the front of his jacket, taking the back of his neck , smashing his face into the toilet.

Will couldn’t breath, he was going to drown, all he could think about was Nico. He would never seen Nico smile, Never see him laugh, would never go on a date with him. He didn’t know if Nico even liked men, but he swore whatever happens, he was going to ask Nico out.

Lucas pulled Will out of the toilet, slamming his head into the wall, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like to apologize, this chapter did not come out the way I wanted it to, it has some text messages. Witch are suppose to be in Bold, but since I did it on my phone. It's not exactly letting me fix it unless I want to retype all of it, same with the Italics. The places where Will or Nico are thinking to themselves are suppose to be in Italics, so I apologize a head of time, if some of it is in italics/ bold and some isn't.

Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoy! There's allot more to come! I'm not even half way finished!

Chapter 3

Nicos POV

Nico was pacing back and forth. Up and down the hallway. Bianca had called him a few minutes ago worried.

"Nico? What happened to you? Why didn't you come back to class?" Bianca said with irritation in her voice.

Nico rubbed the back of his neck, he really should have texted her earlier, to tell her what was going on."I'm sorry sis. Something happened, I'm sorta stuck at the nurses office."

"the nurses office? What exactly happened Nico? Why didn't you call me or text me?" Bianca was angry, he could hear it in her voice. He really should have said something to her sooner.

"Bianca, I'm sorry I didn't call you. Will got hurt. It's not really my place to say what happened." Nico hung his head, worrying about Will. He should have been awake by now. It's already 2:30, shchools would be over in 30 minutes. . Will had been unconscious for over an hour.

"Nico? Nico? Will got hurt? Is he okay?" Bianca sounded breathless, like she had been running... or is running.

"Like I said Bianca, I can't say anything. Look I'll just see you at home okay? Stop running. Everything is fine I promise, let's take a rain check it on that ice cream okay?" Nico started pacing again. Praying he wasn't lying about Will being okay.

" If your sure Nico... but you better tell me what happened."

" I will sis, just not right now, like I said it's not my place." Nico shook his head starting to get irritated with his sister.

" I love you Bianca,bye."Nico hung up the phone before his sister could say anything else.

Bianca could be aggravating sometimes, he loved how much she cares, Bianca has such a big heart. He just wish she listened to him sometimes.

" Nico? You still out here?" Nurse Sally called out into the hallway.

Nico swing around, running back to her." I'm here, I'm here. I didn't go anywhere." He said breathless.

Nurse Sally clamped both her hands on Nicos shoulders " Relax Nico, breathe in, breathe out." She said in a soothing voice.

Nico did as she said, starting to calm down some. Nurse Sally smiled at him " Will is awake-." She didn't get to finish.

Nico ran past her, Ducking under her arms, running into the room. Pausing when he got to the curtains that surrounded the bed, from the rest of the room. So Will had some privacy.

Nico took a deep breath, sliding the curtain out of the way, sliding it back in place as he stepped in.

Nico came face to face with Will. Will had gaze wrapped around his forehead, he was sitting up with his elbows on his knees, Clutching his head.

"Will?" Nico said, stepping closer. Putting his hand gently on Will back.

" Will? Are you okay?" Nico said, concern in his voice.

Will looked up at Nico, Those brown eyes full of concern. Will gave Nico a small smile. " I am now, since your here."

Nico felt a blush creeping up his fave, he smiled back at Will. Thinking " he's so beautiful, even with gaze on his head." Nico got a warm feeling in his stomach, whenever he looked at will.

Will suddenly winced, grabbing his head again. Nicos smile faded quickly, making Nico frown.

Nico hesitantly, started running his fingers through Wills hair. Will let out a sigh " That fees really good Nico." Will muttered.

Nico stepped closer, continuing to runs his fingers through Wills hair. " What happened Will? When I got there you was sprawled out on the bathroom floor, soaking wet."

Will looked up a Nico, with a watery gaze. "Your the one who found me?"

Nico nodded, rubbing Wills back. Will closed his eyes, relief show on his face. "Thank you, Nico." Will sighed, looking down again. " Lucas was jealous, he though I was trying to steal Bianca from him."

Nico stood there in shock, as Will continued telling him what happened.

When Will was finished Nico gently pulled Will into a hug. Slipping a hand in wills hair, running his fingers through it. While he continued to rub Wills back.

" God Will, I'm so sorry. I should never have left you alone."

Will shoulders started to shake, finally hitting him what had just happened on his first day of school.

" Shhh, it's okay Will." Nico cooed softly, rubbing his back.

After a few minutes, will pulled away giving Nico a watery smile. " I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Nico laid a gentle kiss on Wills forehead. " it's okay will, there's nothing wrong with crying."

Will looked at Nico, Will put his hand on Nicos cheek, gently rubbing under Nicos eye with his thumb.

Nicos stomach filled with skeleton butterfly's, tenderness flowing through his stomach. Will leaned in, touching his lips softly to Nicos.

Wills lips was soft, but firm, tasting strangely of cinnamon. Will pulled back, blushing, clearing his throat,

"Hey? Can we get out of here?"

Nico started into Wills electric blue eyes, not realizing that Will had said something. Will chuckled, giving Nico a poke on the nose. " Nico? Earth to Nico." Nico blushed realizing what just happened. He had zoned out.

"Uh... uh... yea... I'm good." Nico stepped back, clearing his throat, looking everywhere but at Will. Nico could feel his face burning from the blush that was spreading down his neck.

Will hopped down, looking down at Nico, who was staring at the floor. " Come On, let's go. I'm ready to go home."

Wills POV  
Will looked down at Nico, who was standing beside him. 

“Bianca, hey come get us please? Wills dad is at work, will you please stop asking so many questions, just come get us!” Nico sounded very frustrated.

Will gave a small chuckle, running his fingers through his hair, remembering how Nico had ran his fingers through Wills hair not even 20 minutes ago. 

“ yea, thanks sis.” Nico rolled his eyes.

Nico looked up at Will, clearing his throat, “ she said, she’ll be here in 10 minutes. She’s complaining because I interrupted her ice cream.”

Will and Nico both laughed.” Yea she told me she was addicted to mint chocolate chip.” 

Nico laughed harder, grabbing on to his sides, tears running out his eyes.” Man, you have know idea. She would eat it morning, noon, and night if our dad would let her.” 

Will looked down at Nico, who was rubbing the tears out of his eyes with his jacket sleeve. Will gently put his finger under Nicos chin, tilting Nicos head up. Catching his beautiful brown eyes, smiling down at him. 

Will got a warm sensation in his stomach, he leaned down kissing Nicos soft lips.   
Nicos lips tasted of pomegranates, Will could kiss Nico for hours. 

Will pulled back smiling in triumph, thinning Nicos cheek, placing a kiss on his nose. 

Nico, looked into wills eyes.Will smiled blushing. “I’m sorry, I should have asked first. Nico shook his head “ No Will, it’s fine.”

Nico acted like he was going to say something else, but just when he was about to talk. Nicos sister pulls up in a black BMW.

Will sat in the front, while Nico sat in the back. Will had offered to sit in the back, but Nico declined “ You are a giant to my midget self. It’s better if you sit up front.”

Will looked offended, putting his hand over his heart. “Giant? I am not a giant!”

Nico had smirked at him. “Then what are you?”

Will gapped, his mouth openings and closing.

“I’m not a-“ Will tried to say more but Bianca cut him off “Guys!” Bianca said laughing. “ Stop flirting and get in!” 

“ We aren’t flirting!” Nico said with a blush spreading over his face, refusing to look at Will.

They got in the car, driving in silence. When they got home Will looked at Bianca and Nico. “Thank you, for taking me home.”

Bianca chuckled “ It’s no problem Mr. Giant, it’s not like you live out of the way.”  
Will gave her a sheepish smile, stepping out of the car. He had just stepped into his yard when he turned around.

“ Hey Nico?” He callee. Nico stopped in the middle of his front yard, looking over at Will. 

“ Yea?”

Will suddenly felt really nervous, warmth creeping up his neck. “Would you... uh... want to... go out?” Will looked down. “ with uh.. me?”

Will heard a loud squeak, looking up. Nico was staring straight at Will, his mouth hanging open in shock.

Bianca had a hand over her mouth, trying to cover up her smile. Will figured it had to be Bianca who let out that squeak. 

“You wanna.. go out... like on a date... with me?” Nico stuttered our, pointing at his own chest.

Will chuckled, walking the short distance, until he stood in front of Nico. “ Of course, you dolt.” He shook his head, smiling down at Nico. Will reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a black sharpie.

Will gently took Nicos had off his chest, writing his phone number on it.

“ Text me some time?” Will said, poking Nico on the nose. He turned around, starting to walk back to his house.

“Hey, Will?” Nico said, Will turned around, to see a huge smile on Nicos face. “I’d love to On a date with you.” Nico said blushing.

Will smiled, holding his hand up, walking into his house. 

...

Nicos POV

Nico started after Will. “What just happened.” He thought shocked.   
Nico let Bianca pull him inside. Nico slumped against the front door, after Bianca had closed it. He stared straight ahead not looking at anything. “ Did that really just happen? Could he be dreaming?”

Bianca got in his face, standing on her tiptoes, hitting him upside the head.

“Hey! What was that for?” Nico broke out of his daze, rubbing the side of his head, where his sister just smacked him.

Bianca had just hit him, out of know where.” It looked like you needed it, since one of the hottest guys in school just asked you out on a date.”

Bianca chuckled, sticking her tongue out at him, poking him on the forehead.

“So it wasn’t a dream? That really just happened?” Nico asked, looking down at his hand. Sure enough, Wills phone number was written in black sharpie, on the palm of his hand.

Nico smiles, whooping in triumph pumping his fist in the air. Nico picked Bianca up, swinging her around making her laugh.

Nico put Bianca down, smiling so big, his face hurt. “ What are you going to do now Nico?” Bianca asked denning at him, with a knowing look on her face.

“ I don’t know, but right now I’m going to go shower.” Nico said, heading up stairs to his room.

“Sure you are! I bet your sooo not gonna text our hot new neighbor.” Bianca said, teasing him.

“Shut Up Bianca.” Nico said, running up the stairs.

Nico plopped down on his bed, laying on his stomach. Nico took his phone out of his back pocket. Nico started at his phone, his hands shaking.

“ What If Will asked him out, because he saved him from being pummeled by Lucas? What if Will is just trying to be nice? Maybe, the kiss was because he was in shock?” Nico thought to himself.

Nico shook his head.” No, Nico. You won’t know until you try.”

Nico took his phone, punching in Wills phone number.

Nico Di Angelo  
(4:00pm)  
“Hey, Will it’s Nico.”

Nico sighed, laying on his back staring at the ceiling, not excepting a fast reply.

Nico left his phone on the bed, getting up, He headed to the bathroom. 

A few minutes later, Nico was freshly showered and dressed.

He plopped back onto his bed, grabbing his phone, noticing he had 2 messages.

 

Will Solace   
(4:05 pm)  
“ Hey, Nico. Thank you for today.”

Will Solace  
(4:10 pm)  
“ I enjoyed hanging out with you today :)”

Nico smiles at his phone. “Hanging out?” He chuckled to himself.

Nico Di Angelo   
(4:35pm)  
“You called that “ Hanging our?” That was nothing xD”

Will Solace  
(4:37pm)  
“Well maybe next time will go better! ;)”

Nico smiles, blushing, who knew Will could end up being so flirty?

Nico Di Angelo   
(4:40pm)   
“ I am looking forward to this “ Next time”  
that you are speaking of.”

Will Solace  
(4:43pm)  
“Speaking of “next time” :) do you have plans next  
Thursday night?”

Nico started at his phone, trying to frigate our what to say. Bianca’s and Nicos birthday was Thursday, they never really did anything, except eat a tub of ice cream birthday cake, curled up on the living room couch, watching movies all day.

There dad, always let them skip school on there birthday.Bianca and Nico, got good grades so there dad didn’t care, so long as there grades didn’t slip, or they fall behind in class.

This year though, Bianca has Jason, so maybe she won’t be to mad if he made plans with Will.

Nico  
(5:50pm)   
“ No, I don’t have any plans.   
What do you have in mind?”

Nico looked up, Bianca storming into his room. “ Nico? You coming to help me cook?” Bianca asked, giving him a smirk.

“ What? Do I have something on my face?” Nico asked, rubbing his hand down his face.  
“No, you are smiling, I haven’t seen you smile like that in a long tine.”Bianca got a sad look on her face, she quickly covered it with a smile, that didn’t quiet reach her eyes.” It looks good on you, I’m guessing Mr. Hotness, Next door had something to do with that huh?” Bianca winked at him.

Nico blushed, grabbing his pillow, throwing it at her.” Don't call him Mr.Hotness! Get out! I’ll be down in a few.” 

Bianca threw the pillow back at him. Nico glances back down at his phone, Bianca turned to leave, but stopping , turning around “ Tell your boyfriend, I said hey!” Bianca ran down the stairs laughing.

Nicos face turned blood red, “ HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND!” He yelled, slamming his bedroom door.

Nico plopped back on his bed, Will Solace was not his boyfriend. At least, he didn’t think they was boyfriends.

Nico shook his head at his sisters antics. He grabbed his phone noticing he had 2 messages, the only person who has ever texted him like this was Bianca, usually it was about stupid stuff. 

Maybe, Will hadn’t asked him out because He saved him, from a Lucas. Maybe Will actually liked him? 

 

Will Solace  
(5:55pm)  
“ Well, I was wondering if you wanted   
to go watch a movie? Maybe grab   
some dinner afterwards?”

Will Solace  
(6:00pm)  
“If you don’t want to do that,   
we can do something else?”

Nico sighed, he was going to beat Bianca one of theses days.

Nico Di Angelo  
(6:20 pm)   
“Hey, Will! A movie and dinner  
sounds great!   
I’m sorry it took so long to reply,   
Bianca was bothering me.”

Nico got out of bed, stretching, phone still in hand. He didn’t think he would be able to put it down any time soon.

Nico felt a vibration in his hand, looking down, he had another text from Will.

Nico chuckled, Apparently he was right, once Will got started, he couldn’t seem to stop, which was fine with Nico. 

 

Will Solace  
( 6:25pm)  
“It’s fine, I’m really looking forward to,  
Getting to know you better :).”

Nico blushed, rereading the message.

Nico Di Angelo   
(6:27pm)  
“I can’t wait to get to know you either :).”

“ NICO! Get down here!!” Bianca called from down stairs.

Nico jumped, Startled, looking down at his phone he pouted, not wanting to stop talking to Will. 

Nico Di Angelo  
(6:28pm)  
“I’m sorry, I have to go help   
cook dinner, or Bianca  
will burn down the house.   
Can I text you later?”

Will Solace  
( 6:28 pm)   
“ I’m actually looking   
forward to school   
Tomorrow, I think we have allot  
of classes together.”

Will Solace   
(6:29pm)  
“Awww. Yea I guess so   
* pouty face*  
As long, as u promise to cook  
me dinner one day too. Lol  
I have to go shower anyways. You can text  
Me any time Nico. :)”

Nico blushed, why did he keep doing that? It was getting ridiculous, but the thought of being so Domesticated with Will, he oddly liked the thought of cooking him dinner, while Will stood over him, talking about everything, and nothing. 

Nico smiles down at his phone.

Nico Di Angelo  
(6:32pm)  
“ Deal:)”

 

Will Solace  
( 6:33pm)  
“ Text me later? :)”

Nico Di Angelo  
(6:34pm)  
“Duh.:p)

Nico put his phone in his back pocket, walking down stairs.


End file.
